


Modern AU

by pokemonpika77



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And while it is tagged Cho Gonou, Gen, Hakkai was never Gonou in this au, Kanan won't be in any fic physically, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokemonpika77/pseuds/pokemonpika77
Summary: Goku and Nataku live with Goku's dad Kozen, his super gay uncles Tenpou and Kenren, and his grandma Kanzeon. Goku goes to college where he befriends Cho Hakkai and Kouryuu (who goes by the nickname Sanzo) and Hakkai's drop out friend Sha Gojyo. These are the fun (and sometimes not so fun) adventures that they have together as they just live their lives.This is a collection of fics in my Saiyuki Modern AU. This is a No One is Dead AU as well, for the most part. (One character is dead but they might show up alive anyway.)I will say what ages the characters are before every chapter as the time periods change as needed for each fic. Tags will be updated as needed and will be at the beginning of each fic as needed.





	Modern AU

**Author's Note:**

> Goku and Nataku are about 15 in this fic. They have not yet met Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo as they live VERY different lives.

“Do you ever want to just fuck with Kozen?”

Kenren looked up from the paperwork he was reading to stare at his husband. “Tenpou, it’s been almost 30 years since we met him. When have not fucked with him?”

Tenpou took a sip of his coffee. “I mean really fuck with him. Do something that would completely fuck with the flow of whatever he does all day.”

“Something to mess up his creative flow while he writes. Hmm.” Kenren put down the paperwork and crossed his arms, thinking. “Well, when you get right down to it there isn’t much that really bothers him. Remember in college when we left condoms everywhere for him to find and he didn’t even bat an eye? Nothing seems to bother him.”

“We could slightly tilt every picture frame in the house by less than an inch.”

Kenren just stared at his husband. “You’ve thought about this before haven’t you.”

“Perhaps.” Tenpou smiles into his coffee.

“I knew there was a reason I loved you.”

 

  
“And I'm telling you that Batman can and will beat Superman's ass. Batman is amazing.” Goku said to Nataku as he unlocked his front door.

“And Superman is a fucking alien. He is just super!” Nataku said. 

“I don't think that's how that works.” Goku said walking into the house. “Hey, we’re home!”

“Goku and Nataku what did you do?” A voice yelled from the hall to the right of the foyay. Kozen ran into the boy’s view about thirty seconds later.

“We went to school, had lunch, took a test in maths, I went to book club, and Nataku went to soccer practice.” Goku said counting off everything on his fingers.

“So you didn’t have time to come home and do THIS.” Kozen gestured around the foyay wildly.

Looking around them Goku started to pale a little. Nataku on the other hand, “I have no idea what we are supposed to be looking at.”

“The frames, Nataku. The Frames.” Goku took Nataku’s head in his hands and turned him to look at one of the photo frames. The frame, holding a photo of Kozen and a baby Goku, was just slightly off center.

“Its as if someone took their finger and just pushed it slightly.” Nataku said.

“Look at all the others.” Goku said, gesturing around them. “They are all like that.”

Standing straighter Kozen looked at the boys. “So if it wasn’t you two, then it must have been Them.”

“Ten-chan would never do this.” Goku said.

“Kenren would, given enough time and not having anything else to do. Might have convinced Tenpou to join him in it.” Nataku said. “Obligations of being married I guess.”

“In any case we must not retaliate. It would be immature.” Kozen said.

“Can we still lock them out?” Goku asked.

“Yes. Nataku, you remember how to change the front door code?” Kozen asked, walking towards the security key pad.”

“Plausible deniability. I like it.” Nataku said.

“But first, let’s order pizza. I really don’t want to cook tonight.” Kozen said.


End file.
